Steal his heart again
by qwqs
Summary: After everyone left the afterlife, they were all both in the real world. One day, while the girl with white-silver haired was humming a song. The boy with orange haired talked to her. But they're still don't remember each other. Is there a way for them to remember each other? If so, how? Read and find out!
1. Meet again

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I hope that you readers will like it. Sorry, but I can't assure you that my grammars will be right. Please feel free to leave a review I can accept any compliment and complain.

Thank you for coming here. Please enjoy the story.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 1: meet again**

**Kanade P.O.V.**

In the morning, that the sun was shining and the birds were singing, the girl with silver-white haired was standing with her back against the wall of a shop, humming a song. The song that she doesn't even know what its name is. And then she looks at the time at her phone and begins to walk away from there.

Suddenly, she feels like someone touched her shoulder. When she turned back, her eyes were met with a boy eyes. The boy with orange haired. After he looked at her face for a few second, he started to talk to her. "Good morning! Do you also compete in the duel tournament, too?"

She was so surprise that she was quiet for a several second, surprise that, suddenly, he started to talk to her and surprise when she saw his face. She feels strangely familiar when she saw his face. Like they've met before but she sure that this is the first time she meets the boy.

After she recovered from her surprise, she answered the boy question. "Yes. Do you compete in it, too?" "Yeah." The boy answered. After that, the boy showed some hesitation before asked her the next question. "Umm… Would you mind tell me the name of the song you hum earlier? To be honest, the reason I stopped you was because I heard you humming that song."

After she heard his question, she quiet for a few second before answered "Sorry. I don't know that myself. I just hum what I've ever heard so I can't answer you, sorry."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's my fault for asking random questions. Anyway, can you tell me your name, my name is Otonashi Yuzuru."

"Sure, it's Tachibana Kanade." She answered

"Well, Tachibana-san, I hope we will meet again in the tournament. Before that, I wish we both win every match."

"Yes, same here. Anyway, I have to go to eat lunch now, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After he say goodbye, she continue to walk again, thinking about why his face feels so familiar to her.

* * *

**Yuzuru P.O.V.**

"I'm off." It was the word of the boy as he got out of the house and walked down the street.

Today, he has to compete in the duel tournament, which he registered a long time ago. Yugi cards game has been his hobby for a long time, since he met those cards.

-o-O-o-

Fifteen minutes later, he was in front of the building that the tournament takes place.

As he was about to go into the building, he heard a song that was humming by a girl with white-silver haired. It made him stopped on his track. After a few second of hesitation, he turned back and found out that the girl was walking away from where she was.

He ran after her, didn't know himself why he did that. He only knew that the song the girl was humming, and her figure bothered him. As he got close to the girl, he raised one of his hands and used it to touch her shoulder.

-o-O-o-

Next second, the girl turned back, her eyes met his. He was so shocked. 'Why this girl face feels so familiar to me' he thought. Luckily, he recovered quite fast from the shocked. A few second later, he started to talk to her. "Good morning! Do you also compete in the duel tournament, too?" he asked.

The girl seemed confused, too. She was quiet for a several second before answered him. "Yes. Do you compete in it, too?" "Yeah." He answered. After that he thought about the song for a while before asked her the next question.

"Umm… Would you mind tell me the name of the song you hum earlier? To be honest, the reason I stopped you was because I heard you humming that song." After he asked, the girl was quiet for a few second before answered him "Sorry. I don't know that myself. I just hum what I've ever heard so I can't answer you, sorry." After he heard her answer, he said.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's my fault for asking random questions. Anyway, can you tell me your name, my name is Otonashi Yuzuru."

"Sure, it's Tachibana Kanade." She answered

"Well, Tachibana-san, I hope we will meet again in the tournament. Before that, I wish we both win every match."

"Yes, same here. Anyway, I have to go to eat lunch now, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After he said that, she continued to walk again. After she was out of his sight, he was thinking again, about where did he hear that song and why her face was so familiar to him. 'Well, it doesn't matter.' He thought. And then he went into the building.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


	2. The tournament start!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! We meet again! This is the second chapter of my first fan fiction.

I'm sure after you read this chapter. You'd want to ask me a bunch of questions. But I'll tell you guys first that I'll answer those questions as the end of the chapter 3.

You can look at the cards details, below this chapter.

Here, please enjoy.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 2: The tournament start!**

**Yuzuru P.O.V.**

"Now I shall announce that the duel tournament, we the AZ Company is the sponsor, will start now!" The big old man, who wearing suit, said that on the stage. After that they were applauses, and then the man was exited the stage.

After that, Yuzuru prepared his deck for his first round in the tournament.

-o-O-o-

"You and your opponent have the starter LP at 4000. Whoever lose all his or her LP first, lose the duel. You guys get it right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"And the person who win the Rock Paper Scissors before duel choose he or she will go first or second, alright?

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Alright, Duel start"

After the referee said that, Yuzuru and his opponent do a Rock Paper Scissors. They both were scissor so they do it again. This time Yuzuru was rock and his opponent was paper so his opponent has the right to choose.

"Alright, I'll go first"

'Okay, now the duel is start' Yuzuru thought

-o-O-o-

**Opponent's turn**

"My turn, I draw. I summon this monster "Magician's Valkyria" in attack position I set one card and end my turn."

**Yuzuru's turn**

"My turn, I draw. I summon this monster "The orange haired doctor" in attack position, and use this equip spell "The heart" equips to "The orange haired doctor". I set two cards and end my turn"

**Opponent's turn**

"My turn, I draw. Hmm… do you really think that I will attack, and then you will use the traps you set? Sorry, but there is no way I'd do that! I use "Magician's Valkyria" as sacrifice to summon "Jinzo" in attack position. I use "Jinzo" to attack "The orange haired doctor". You lose 2400 LP, your LP now is 1600. I end my turn."

**Yuzuru's turn**

"My turn, I draw. No, you're wrong. I really want you to destroy "The orange haired doctor" so that I can use this card. I summon this monster "The white haired angel" in attack position. With its effect, I special summon from my graveyard "The orange haired doctor" in defense position and equipped "The heart" to "The white haired angel". With "The heart" effect, "The white haired angel" atk is now 4500."

"What? Why I've never seen these cards before? And they have such ridiculous effects!"

"They're… the cards that… only I have." When he said this, he thought back about when he received these cards. It's the cards that he received from one of a cards designer. The reason that guy gave it to him, is still unknown. But it's the important reason that makes Yugi cards game became his hobby.

After a several second of thought, he stopped thinking about it and continued to play the game. "Sorry, but one of my set cards that you thought was trap. It's is actually this card, "Nitro Unit". I equip it to your "Jinzo".

"Damn you!"

"This is the end! I use "The white haired angel" to attack your "Jinzo"! You lose 2100 LP. And with "Nitro Unit" effect, you lose 2500 LP. Now your LP is 0. I win the game!"

And so the duel ended like that with Yuzuru as the winner. He was advanced to the second round.

-o-O-o-

After Yuzuru won his match, as he was about to leave the arena, he met with her again, met with the girl with while-silver haired that he met this morning.

"Hello! We meet again, Tachibana-san." He said to her.

She stunned for a several second, when he started to talk to her. After she recovered she answered him

"Umm… Y-yeah, we… meet again, Yuzu- No! Forget it! I mean… Otonashi-san." She stuttered

Yuzuru was confused for a second because of how strange the girl was. From before, she didn't be like this.

"O-okay… I won my first round. I hope you'll win it, too. So we will be able to face each other in this tournament."  
"Y-yeah, I… hope so…"

"Oh, it seems like your duel is the next duel. Alright, I decide. I'll watch your duel." He said so as he watched the tournament board.

"Eh!"

"What's wrong? You don't want me to watch you play?" He asked, as he saw the girl was panic.

"No! It's not that… I just…" After she said that, she shook her head and then continued her sentence "Yes, please do so!" She said that and then she went to her duel table.

-o-O-o-

"Your duel was fantastic! Tachibana-san!" After the girl with white-silver haired won her duel, Yuzuru said that to her.

"U-umm… T-thank you…" She's blush.

"Your play is very skillfully and technically. I'm sure you'll make it to the final round!" He continued to praise her.

"Thank you." Her blush was redder.

After that, they chatted for a while before they left the arena.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review to let me know.**

**The Cards details in this chapter**

**Magician's Valkyria: **atk 1600 def 1800; effect: Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster you control as an attack target.

**Jinzo: **atk 2400 def 1600; effect: Trap Cards, and their effects, cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards on the field are negated.

**Nitro Unit: **Equip spell; equip only to a monster on your opponent's side of the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster.

**The orange haired doctor: **atk 0 def 0; no effect.

**The heart: **Equip spell; this card can only equips to "The orange haired doctor" and "The white haired angel" has effects as follow

1. If this card equips to "The orange haired doctor". This card and "The orange haired doctor" won't accept any effect except the effect of "The heart".

2. If this card equips to "The white haired angel"; if there is "The orange haired doctor" that was special summon from graveyard on the field, the attack and defense of "The white haired angel" will increases by 3000 and "The heart" won't be leave the field by any effect.

**The white haired angel: **atk 1500 def 2000; effect :

1. When you summon this card (when this card is summon, no effect from your opponent cards can be activate). If in your graveyard has "The orange haired doctor" and "The heart". You can special summon "The orange haired doctor" from your graveyard to your side of the field, and also can equips "The heart" from your graveyard to this card.

2. As long as "The heart" equips to this card, monsters on your field won't accept any effect from your opponent and every monster on the field can't attack "The orange haired doctor"

3. If "The orange haired doctor" is on the field; if "The orange haired doctor" leaves the field, when "The heart" was equipping to this card, destroy this card.)


	3. The end of the tournament

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thank you all for sticking with me. As I promised this is the chapter 3, since no one asked me anything I won't wrote anything.

As before, you can look at the cards details below this chapter.

Here, Chapter 3 please enjoys.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 3: The end of the tournament-reveal of a hidden truth**

**Yuzuru P.O.V.**

After that, they won every game and… the end of the tournament is… near.

"So… it's you after all… who I have to face in the final round of this tournament… Tachibana-san" This is the word of the boy with orange haired. Before the final round started, Yuzuru said this to his opponent, to the girl with white-silver haired named Tachibana Kanade that he knew her this morning.

"Although, you are so skillful and technically; I don't think I will lose to you, Tachibana-san" He continued "You know right? The strength of those cards that's made me won every game until now" he didn't know why did he say this to her but he felt the urge to.

Surprisingly. The girl he spoke to not felt uncomfortable. Instead, it's an intense look in her eyes.

"I guess so… but if we don't try it first… there is no way we'll know that…" She said this in such a confident, yet hesitation tone.

Her word made him felt very frustrated.

"Alright, then shall we start?" He said that and went to the duel table and sat down on one of two chairs of that table.

After the girl looked at him for a few moments with the same intense look, she also sat down at another chair of that table. And so… the final round of tournament started.

-o-O-o-

Yuzuru won the Rock Paper Scissors so he chose to play first. In his hands, as always they'd the three cards that he likes, "The heart", "The orange haired doctor" and "The white haired angel".

At that time, he still didn't understand why these cards are always in his hands at the first turn of duels. Yeah, until today he didn't know the reason.

'Alright, it's time to start' He thought

**Yuzuru's turn**

"My turn, I draw. I summon this monster "The orange haired doctor" in attack position, and use this equip spell "The heart" equips to "The orange haired doctor". I end my turn"

**Kanade's turn**

"My turn, I draw. I summon this monster "Maiden of the moonlight" in attack position. I use "Maiden of the moonlight"to attack "The orange haired doctor". You lose 1500 LP. Your LP now is 2500. I end my turn"

**Yuzuru's turn**

"My turn, I draw; Tachibana-san, why did you destroy "The orange haired doctor"? You know right? That I will use this card next" He said as he showed "The white haired angel" in his hand to her. But she didn't say anything, just kept her intense look. He looked at her for a while and then continued to play the game.

"I summon this monster "The white haired angel" in attack position. With its effect, I special summon from my graveyard "The orange haired doctor" in defense position and equipped "The heart" to "The white haired angel". With "The heart" effect, "The white haired angel" atk is now 4500." He glanced at her again, but saw nothing but the same intense look. And so, he continued.

"I use "The white haired angel" to attack your ""Maiden of the moonlight". You lose 3000 LP. Your LP now is 1000. I end my turn."

**Kanade's turn**

She still didn't say anything, just murmur words that didn't have a clear meaning. "Maybe…", "…but if it doesn't work…" and "… have to try it anyway…" She shook her head and started to play her turn.

"My turn, I draw." After she looked at the card she drew for a while, she said this to him "…Otonashi-san, this game… it's my win" After Yuzuru heard her word, he felt confused and only one word left his mouth "Huh?"

"I said this game it's my win." She repeated it again, this time with a more confident tone. Another word left his mouth "How?"

After he said this, she showed him the card she'd just drawn, "Tailor of the Fickle".

"Ha… hahaha" He started laughing.

"You think that card will make you win, Tachibana-san?" he stopped laughing and continued "Sorry, but "The heart" can only equips to "The orange haired doctor" and "The white haired angel". There is no way you can target my "The heart" using "Tailor of the Fickle".

"No" She said it firmly. "There is a way" She showed another card in her hand to him as she said this.

"Huh?" It's the word he said when he saw the card she showed. The card she showed is… "The white haired angel"!

"No way…" he stuttered

"Yes, it is. I also have this card" After she said this, she continued to play her turn.

"I summon this monster "The white haired angel" in attack position, and use this quick-play spell card "Tailor of the Fickle" to target your "The heart" and change it to equipped to my "The white haired angel". My "The white haired angel" atk is now 4500, and your "The white haired angel" atk is now 1500." She glanced at him again, but this time he was so shocked that his face was distorted.

"No way…" He said again

"Sorry, but this game is mine, Yuzuru!" She said to him and then continued her turn

"I use my "The white haired angel" to attack your "The white haired angel"! You lose 3000 LP. Now your LP is 0. I win the game!"

And so the duel ended like that with the girl with white-silver haired as the winner. But something'd changed in Yuzuru's mind… His memories in the afterlife, the time he met and spent with her, came back to him.

The time they first met, the time that she stabbed him.

The time they ate Mápó dòufu together, before they fought with Naoi .

The time they went fishing together.

The time he and SSS fought her clones to rescue her.

The time he cooperated with her to help SSS moved on

The time they fought shadows together

The time they'd graduating ceremony together

And finally… the time he spent with her alone at the beautiful waterfall staircase, his final moment with her.

They're all came back to him.

"Kanade…" He said "Is… it you… Kanade?"

"Yes, it's me, Yuzuru" She said with a big smile. "Thank god… that you… finally remembered me" She cried as she said this.

He stood up from his chair and hugged her who was sat down on her chair across from his seat. "I love you, Kanade" He said this to her in the arena, didn't care the audiences who were watching them.

* * *

**The Cards details in this chapter**

**The orange haired doctor: **atk 0 def 0; no effect.

**The heart: **Equip spell; this card can only equips to "The orange haired doctor" and "The white haired angel" has effects as follow

1. If this card equips to "The orange haired doctor". This card and "The orange haired doctor" won't accept any effect except the effect of "The heart".

2. If this card equips to "The white haired angel"; if there is "The orange haired doctor" that was special summon from graveyard on the field, the attack and defense of "The white haired angel" will increases by 3000 and "The heart" won't be leave the field by any effect.

**The white haired angel: **atk 1500 def 2000; effect :

1. When you summon this card (when this card is summon, no effect from your opponent cards can be activate). If in your graveyard has "The orange haired doctor" and "The heart". You can special summon "The orange haired doctor" from your graveyard to your side of the field, and also can equips "The heart" from your graveyard to this card.

2. As long as "The heart" equips to this card, monsters on your field won't accept any effect from your opponent and every monster on the field can't attack "The orange haired doctor"

3. If "The orange haired doctor" is on the field; if "The orange haired doctor" leaves the field, when "The heart" was equipping to this card, destroy this card.)

**Maiden of the moonlight: **atk 1500 def 1300; no effect.

**Tailor of the Fickle:** Quick-play spell; switch 1 equip card equipped to a monster to another correct target.

* * *

**Thank you space**

Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth Thank you for your review. But you know, **"Yugi cards isn't the main plot of this story, but just the support item to make their two remember each other, so After this arc end their won't be any mention about this Yugi cards again".**

* * *

**So I guess this is chapter 3. I'll make chapter 4 to wrap something up and will decide then that "Should I continue this story or not?" I'll decide base on readers. If no one wants to read my story, I think I won't make another chapter. I'm tired to make one anyway.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think about this chapter and my story.**


	4. Angel POV of the tournament 1

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Here the chapter 4. But before you're going to read it, I have something to announce. After chapter 5 end, I have decided to continue this story if I have free time. So in other word it's going to be inactive. I'm very sorry to say this but since this story have so few people show interested to it, I'll have to do this.

Please enjoy.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 4: Angel P.O.V. of the tournament 1**

**Kanade P.O.V.**

The duel tournament, which she really was looking forward to, finally started. But somehow she didn't feel as satisfy as she thought she should be. Yeah, since this morning or to be more precise, since she met with the boy with orange haired.

The reason is probably because the face of the boy kept bothering her. Why his face felt so familiar to her? She didn't know. Somehow, she felt like knowing that is much more important than the tournament. She didn't care the tournament anymore. She just… wanted to know that…

She looked over at the dueling table. 'Ah it's seem like that boy is do a dueling right now. Guess I'll watch it.' She thought.

-o-O-o-

"I summon this monster "The orange haired doctor" in attack position, and use this equip spell "The heart" equips to "The orange haired doctor"." The voice of the boy reached her ears. She seemed confused. 'Again. Why those two cards make me feel uneasy.' She thought as she used her hand to cover her chest, she felt her heart beat… faster… and faster…

"I summon this monster "The white haired angel" in attack position." Again she heard his voice. This time her heart beat went even faster… and faster… That made her body hotter… and even hotter… Until it seemed like her body will broke…

'Why does he have the same card as me?' She thought again as she was almost lost control of herself because of her raging heartbeat and her hot body. 'The white haired angel. the card she received from a cards designer. Why does he have it? And why my heart felt so hot? WHY? WHY?'

As she was about to lose herself in a next second, she felt her heartbeat… and the memories… came back to her…

The time she spent with the boy.

The felt of his heart that once beaten inside of her.

The feeling of love that she once was has for him.

They're all came back to her.

Her body was stiffen, she couldn't move herself even one inch. She still consciousness, she knew everything that was going on, but she just couldn't move her body. Her mind seemed shock to even think about anything else.

Just one thing that was on her mind and that is… 'I love you too, Yuzuru.'

-o-O-o-

"Hello! We meet again, Tachibana-san." Yuzuru greeted her after he won his game. She still couldn't get over her shock but after a several second passed she recovered from her shock and answered him. "Umm… Y-yeah, we… meet again, Yuzu- No! Forget it! I mean… Otonashi-san."

'No, she can't. Now he isn't her Yuzuru anymore he is just stranger…' That fact hurt her so much. She wanted her Yuzuru back. The gently and caring Yuzuru that she fell in love with…

The Yuzuru in front of her felt confused. Of course he'd felt confused since she change so much compare to the first time she talked to him. She knew that herself.

"O-okay… I won my first round. I hope you'll win it, too. So we will be able to face each other in this tournament." The confused Yuzuru finally gave a respond.

"Y-yeah, I… hope so…" She indifferently answered it. Now, for her the tournament isn't important anymore. What important is that she can get her Yuzuru back.

"Oh, it seems like your duel is the next duel. Alright, I decide. I'll watch your duel." Yuzuru said to her as he watched the tournament board.

"Eh!" She surprise.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to watch you play?" Yuzuru asked as he saw her felt uneasy about it.

"No! It's not that… I just…" I just… felt so happy that you're still care about me even though you don't remember me.

'No, I can't think right this' she shook her head and then continued her sentence "Yes, please do so!" She said that and then she went to her duel table.

'Yuzuru, I'll show you my duel skill.' She smiled.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review to let me know.**


	5. Angel POV of the tournament 2

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Here the chapter 5 and please treat it as goodbye-chapter. I might not write new chapters anymore because so few people interest in it and only one person write a review.

It's not like I'm being selfish or something but I wouldn't have an inspiration to write a new chapter if no one left me a review to let me know what they thought about my work.

So even I feel bad to say this I have to say it that "this story going to be inactive" I'll probably continue it in my free time or change it to active if some other people show interested in it or some people left reviews about it.

Here, Chapter 5 please enjoys.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 5: Angel P.O.V. of the tournament 2**

**Kanade P.O.V.**

After that, she won every game and finally she reached the final round and her opponent is… Yuzuru

But now instead of wanting to win, in her mind she wanted to…

'How can I make Yuzuru remember me?'

She thought hard about it

'Only 10 minutes left before the final round start and after the tournament end I may not be able to see him again if I can't think about anything good I'm screw'

After thinking for a while, she sighed

'How idiot I am? I'm here to win the tournament but after I met Yuzuru I just want to make him remember me."

She sighed again and looked down at her deck.

And at that instant something clicked in her head.

'…Come to think of it… I remembered him because I saw his cards "The orange haired doctor", "The heart" and "The white haired angel". ...What if I use my "The white haired angel"? Would he remember me? No, maybe not. Even though I saw him using his cards I still didn't remember him at that moment. Then what else should I do to make him remember me? Hmm…'

She started to think again

She had thought about it for about five minutes.

She sighed again

'Nothing come to mind, huh? What should I do, my chest feel hurt. I really want him to remember me. I love him so much.'

She thought so as she put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

At that moment, she heard a sound.

'What is that sound' she surprise.

'Ah… It's just my heartbeat, huh?' She realized it in the next moment.

'W-wait. Heartbeat?' She realized something importance.

'…Come to think of it… My heart beat faster and faster as the time my memories came back. Heartbeat... Heartbeat… Heartbeat… Heart? What about his cards "The heart"? If I can use it myself, maybe his memories will come back.'

She sighed again

'That's impossible. "The heart" is in his possession. There is no way I can steal it from him and equip it to my card.'

'Arghhhhhh! That's enough! Even though I'm quite smart there is no way I can think of the way to solve this problem out.'

She sighed again

'But… then isn't that mean I have to give up on Yuzuru? I… really… don't want to…"

'Huh, come to think of it, "The heart" is an equip card, isn't it? What about that card? "Tailor of the fickle"? ...If it that card then…'

'Alright! Let's use that card. Luckily, I have it right now at my side deck. Guess I have no choice but to use it.'

After that, she spent the remaining time before the tournament to reconstruct her deck and add "Tailor of the fickle" to her deck.

-o-O-o-

"So… it's you after all… who I have to face in the final round of this tournament… Tachibana-san" 1 minute before the tournament started .Yuzuru said this to her.

"Although, you are so skillful and technically; I don't think I will lose to you, Tachibana-san." He continued "You know right? The strength of those cards that's made me won every game until now."

Normally, people would felt uneasy or frustrated when they heard this. But she didn't feel like it at all. All she thought about is to make Yuzuru remember her, as she looked at him with an intense look in her eyes.

"I guess so… but if we don't try it first… there is no way we'll know that…" She replied to him, for him it'd seem like she replied to his challenge word. But honestly, it is just her way to increase her confident in this plan.

"Alright, then shall we start?" Yuzuru said that and went to the duel table and sat down on one of two chairs of that table. It seemed like she made him felt frustrated.

'Sorry, Yuzuru that I made you angry but please don't hate me for it.'

She looked at him with the same intense eyes as she thought this. And then she also sat down at another chair of that table.

And finally the tournament that bet her future with Yuzuru in her hand finally started.

-o-O-o-

The game went on; as usual Yuzuru summoned "The orange haired doctor" and equipped it with "The heart". Kanade destroyed it with her monster in the next turn. Next is Yuzuru turn

"Tachibana-san, why did you destroy "The orange haired doctor"? You know right? That I will use this card next" Yuzuru said as he showed "The white haired angel" in his hand to her. But Kanade didn't say anything, just kept her intense look. Yuzuru looked at her for a while and then continued to play the game.

And then… he summoned "The white haired angel" and used it effect to special summoned "The orange haired doctor" and equipped "The heart" to "The white haired angel". With "The heart effect" his "The white haired angel" is invincible. Then he attacked her monster and destroyed it. And so his turn end.

Next is her turn… She felt strangely uneasy all of sudden. Of course she'd. Because if her plan didn't success … It's mean she will almost likely to never get her Yuzuru back ever again. So she needed words to increase her confident. She murmured the words "Maybe…" Maybe… this plan will success…, "…but If it doesn't work…" …but If it doesn't work… what should I do? And "… have to try it anyway…" I… have to try it anyway if I want to know it'll success or not.

'No, no, I can't hesitation now" she shook her head as she thought so and started to play her turn.

"My turn, I draw." The card she drew is "Tailor of the fickle". 'So it seemed like the god that SSS once thought she worked under him support her'. After she looked at it for a while, Kanade said a word to Yuzuru "…Otonashi-san, this game it's my win" After Yuzuru heard her word, he seemed to feel confused and only one word left his mouth "Huh?"

"I said this game it's my win." She repeated it again, this time with a more confident tone to increase her confident. Another word left his mouth "How?"

After he said this, she showed him the card she'd just drawn, "Tailor of the Fickle".

"Ha… hahaha" He started laughing.

"You think that card will make you win, Tachibana-san?" he stopped laughing and continued "Sorry, but "The heart" can only equips to "The orange haired doctor" and "The white haired angel". There is no way you can target my "The heart" using "Tailor of the Fickle".

"No" She said it firmly. "There is a way" She showed another card in her hand, "The white haired angel", to him as she said this.

"Huh?" It's the word he said when he saw the card she showed. Of course he'd. Because Yuzuru'd thought that only him had this card.

"No way…" Yuzuru stuttered.

"Yes, it is. I also have this card" After she said this, she continued to play her turn.

And then she summoned her "The white haired angel" and used "Tailor of the fickle" to steal "The heart" from him.

'I'm really sorry Yuzuru, that I have to **steal your "The heart" from you again**.'

She glanced at him as she thought so.

"No way…" Yuzuru murmured. He seemed shock.

"Sorry, but this game is mine, Yuzuru!" She said to Yuzuru and then continued her turn.

She used her "The white haired angel" to attack his "The white haired angel" and won the game.

And so the duel ended. She was the winner. But now, for her that didn't even a slightest importance. What importance for her is that Yuzuru remember her and the times they spent together.

Luckily, from Yuzuru face it seemed like her plan worked out.

After a while, he murmured a word to her.

"Kanade…" He said "Is… it you… Kanade?"

"Yes, it's me, Yuzuru" She said with a big smile. "Thank god… that you… finally remembered me" She cried as she said this.

Yuzuru stood up from his chair and hugged her who was sat down on her chair across from his seat. "I love you, Kanade" He said this to her in the arena, didn't care the audiences who were watching them.

She was very happy as if nothing will make her be happier.

'Yes, Yuzuru, I love you too.' She thought as she imagined the happiness that awaits them in the future in Yuzuru arm.

* * *

**So I guess this is the chapter 5 and might be the last chapter. We'll less likely to meet again. I'm felt a bit sorry about this. But I guess I have to do it. Well, enough about that.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	6. What's follow

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! It's a miracle that we meet again! At Chapter 5, I thought that the story is going to end like that. And to be honest, I thought that the end isn't that bad because our hero and heroine have already reunited with each other.

But yet, still one part of my mind can't accept it as true end. So because of this, back then I thought **"Wouldn't it be fine too if I end this story here since there are not much readers anyway? And it'd be tiring to continue the story without having any response from readers."** and then I reached the conclusion. **"Alright, then how about have the readers decide it?"**

And here the result, some people still interesting in it and wanted me to continue. So I will respond to my dear readers' request. I'll continue the story until it reaches the true end!

So please leave a review to let me know what you think about this chapter. It's a comeback and also this story is going to another direction, completely different from the previous'.

Here, Chapter 6 please enjoys.

**Qwqs**

**Chapter 6: What's follow**

**Kanade P.O.V.**

Because of how outrageous of the touch scene of reunited was, Audiences in the arena made an uproar about it. They both quickly fleed the arena, didn't care anymore about the prize of 1st and 2nd of this tournament. Of course, they decided to apologize to the sponsors of this tournament later for causing uproar.

But for now… they wanted to enjoy the happiness of meeting each other again.

In one of the coffee shops near the area the tournament held, they had their conversation there. Normally it'd be consider at weird to have a conversation there after what they did in the tournament. But for them it'd be weirder to be afraid of that and don't have a conversation as soon as possible after they had been separating for so long.

"So… umm… how are you doing, Kanade?" Yuzuru was the one who started a conversation after a long awkward silence, but yet, still it an awkward way to start the conversation with his awkward tone as proves.

After Kanade heard his word, she felt amused and she finally be able relaxed. Of course she'd. After all the long time they had been separating, and luckily to finally be able to have a conversation with each other again. His first word was "How are you doing?" She tried to hold it inside but it's just a little resistant. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and broke into laughing.

"Hey! What's wrong with my word, Kanade? YOU DON'T HAVE TO LAUGH AT ME LIKE THAT!" Yuzuru felt a little angry.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just too funny that I can't hold it in." Kanade replied, still laughing but this time it started to stop.

"_What so funny about it". _Yuzuru murmured still felt frustrated.

Finally, she stopped laughing and replied to his question. "Yes, in one way it is. But if you ask me "Are you okay after survive that commotion?" then the answer is no."

"Yeah, that one is truly a living hell!" And then they both recalled what happened back there.

_*Flashback*_

_Yuzuru stood up from his chair and hugged her who was sat down on her chair across from his seat. "I love you, Kanade" He said this to her in the arena, didn't care the audiences who were watching them._

_She was very happy as if nothing will make her be happier._

_'Yes, Yuzuru, I love you too.' She thought as she imagined the happiness that awaits them in the future in Yuzuru arm._

_But unfortunately… that imagination didn't last long, when the audiences' loud voices reached their ears._

"_Whoa… what are they doing, hugging each other in the arena!?" _

"_Are they two lovers!?"_

"_Maybe they two are separating siblings!?"_

"_ARE YOU STUPID? If they were separating siblings the hug wouldn't be as passionate as this. THEY MUST BE SEPERATING LOVERS!"_

_And so on… and so on…_

_While they both are still in a daze, they heard another voice._

"_PLEASE BE QUIET EVERYONE!" one of the staffs with a microphone spoke but still nobody stopped their talking._

"_Ne… Kanade" Yuzuru started to speak_

"_Y-yes, Yuzuru?" _

"_LET'S RUN!" After he said this, he held one of her hand with his and started to run toward the exit of the arena with all his might._

"_WHOA!"_

"_HEY! THEY'RE ESCAPING." The audiences said._

"_HEY! OUR WINNER, PLEASE WAIT! YOU STILL DON'T RECEIVE THE PRIZE YET!" they heard the voice of the same staff with a microphone again as they exited the arena._

_*Flashback end*_

"Still we did survive it, huh?" Yuzuru said after he finished thinking about it.

"It's your entire fault, Yuzuru! If you didn't start to hug me like that, then we wouldn't need to run this far. …I'm so embarrassing." Kanade pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it. At that time I missed you so much that I have to hug you." Yuzuru apologized; still he showed her how much he loved her.

"…Well, I guess It can't be help then" After hearing Yuzuru word she felt happy, and then unconscious, smile manifest itself on her lips.

-o-O-o-

After they chatted with each other about normal, unnecessary stuffs for a while, Yuzuru seemed to concern about something, and then he said "Sorry, Kanade. I have something to do I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Eh! What's thing?" Kanade protested

"Sorry." Yuzuru said with a wry smile before he quickly stood up from his seat and exited the shop.

In the coffee shop, there is unhappy Kanade who were pouting at she looked at his figure leaving the shop. "And we finally met again… Yuzuru, you idiot!"

About 10 minutes later, Finally, Yuzuru came back to the shop. As he was about to sit down on his seat his eyes saw the pouting Kanade. After he sat on his seat, he spoke to her.

"Sorry, to make you wait hahaha…" He said with a dry laugh.

"You know, Yuzuru. A real man wouldn't make a girl wait!" Kanade replied, still angry.

"So what did you go out for?" She questioned him.

"U-umm… S-sorry, but that is a secret." Yuzuru said, still felt a little afraid.

"**YU-ZU-RU?"**

"O-oh , B-by the way how did you get the card." Yuzuru tried to change subject, and it seemed to success. But unexpected to him too, it turned the current conversation into a serious one.

"I also want to ask you, too. Where did you get the cards?" Kanade replied with a serious tone.

"Well… how do I phase it, I got it from a cards designer I guess?" Yuzuru said, still in an afraid tone but in that tone there is seriousness in it.  
"So am I…" Kanade said, now lost in her thought. _'Strange, don't tell me that the person who gave us the cards is the same person? If so, then who is he?' _

But Yuzuru is the one who brought her back to the world.

"Maybe… he is the same person, right?

"Huh?" She surprised, so it seemed like his and her thought were the same.

"In your case, is it a middle-age man who were white suit?" he questioned her again.

"Yes! He is"

"Then I guess so… he is the same person"

After that they both lost in thought, _'who was him?' _Kanade thought. _'Why did he gave us cards, and also why did he know about our story?" _And then she finally reached the answer of the question she couldn't figure it answer in the past.

"God?" Finally, she said a word.

"Huh?" Yuzuru stunned.

"Maybe it's god who gave us the cards" she continued

"But if so; why?"

"Because he knew about our story and felt pity? Well, at least, that is the only way I can think of."

After thinking for a while, Yuzuru said "Hmm… I guess so."

"But thinking about it again, it doesn't really matter isn't it, Kanade?" He continued.

"Maybe that's right…" _Maybe that's right, after all we finally reunited with each other again… _

The thought made her heart felt joy.

-o-O-o-

After that, they enjoyed the delicious taste and sweet aroma of coffee in their cups and the happiness of talking to each other for about an hour.

Unfortunately, it's already 6 O'clock. So they have to say goodbye here after exchanged a phone number. But Yuzuru decided to walk her home so they were walking to her home together. Conversation still going while they walking to her home.

"So… umm… Which school does you going to, Kanade?"

"Nashiwara high school, one of the four elite high schools in Japan." She answered proudly.

"Hmm… come to think of it, wouldn't it be great if we are going to the same school?" She continued.

"Yes. It'd. But unfortunately, I'm going to Fukada high school."

"Oh. Fukada high school is also one of the four elite high schools isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

After they continued chatting for a while, Kanade asked Yuzuru another thing.

"By the way, is it okay if we're hanging out together on tomorrow? It's Sunday anyway.

"S-sorry, but I… have something to do on that day." Yuzuru answered.

"Hmm… okay then"

While their conversation going, finally they reached her house. It looked like a rich house.

"This is my place." She said proudly.

And then she started to enter the fence door that connects to her house. But she was stopping by Yuzuru.

"Wait! Kanade!" Yuzuru shouted.

"Hmm… what is it Yuzuru"

He nervously putting his hand on his jeans pocket and get something out of it. It's a beautiful gold necklace with a design of two white angel's wings.

"Well, it's not much but I want to give it to you as a gift for our reunited." He held out his hand and put it in her hand.

After she looked at the gift she just received, she felt nervous.

"Is it okay for giving me such a gift? It… looked expensive."

"Don't mind it." He smiled. "Please treat it as a token of gratitude for accept me."

She felt happy and also embarrassing, but then after a few second she realized something.

"D-don't tell me… that when you went out of the coffee shop…" She stuttered.

"Yes, it is." His smile grew bigger.

Her cheek went redder and redder, and her heart is also beat faster and faster. And for the next moment one word left her mouth. "Playboy."

"Huh?" Yuzuru felt confused.

"Knowing how to please girls so well… Don't tell me, you already have a girlfriend?"

When Yuzuru heard what she said. He felt uneasy and quickly declined.

"NO! NO! I've never had a girlfriend before!"

As he said that, Kanade rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. It's just only a short moment, but for Yuzuru that moment it is invaluable.

After that moment past, her entire feet were on a ground again. Then she said a word that'd make every man who heard it going crazy with happiness, with her beautiful, soft and delicate voice.

"Then I'll be yours."

While Yuzuru was in a daze, she quickly said goodbye to him and ran inside of her house, felt embarrassed.

After she entered her room, she thought to herself _'Why did I do it?'_ She also didn't know why she suddenly kissed him like that. Only one thing was clear to her, and that is _"She loves him."_

* * *

**Yuzuru P.O.V.**

After Kanade left him and went inside her house, he stunned there for a while before he recovered, all the while doing nothing but smiling.

Without asking out, seemed like he had a girlfriend. He looked into her house again and said a word of acceptance.

"Goodnight, my girlfriend (Yuzuru said this in Japanese)"

And then he turned back and started walking again, this time to his own house.

-o-O-o-

It's around 6:40 when he finally reached home.

After he entered his house, the first word he said is a shout

"Hatsune, do father and mother back yet?" After a while, a voice that he recognized at his little sister shouted back to him.

"Umm… I thought they'll be back at 7 o'clock? What's wrong, onii-chan has something to talk to them?

"Yes, quite a thing."

His father is a director doctor of a hospital and also a head of a charity organization. So needless to say his family is very rich. His mother is also a doctor who works in that hospital. They both usually go home before 6:30 because they want to eat dinner with their children.

"What is it, can you tell me, onii-chan?"

"You'll know when we eat dinner."

"Ah, okay then."

And this is his little sister Hatsune. When she was born she wasn't very healthy. But luckily, thanks to the fact that her parents were doctors. They gave an extra treatment to her and also made a list of the food menu for her to eat. So she's now very healthy.

'_So I guess Hatsune is also reborn as my little sister, huh?' _After his memories of the afterlife came back, it is naturally for him to think like that. _'But lucky this time she seemed to not have any illness.'_

"So… umm… Onii-chan, about the tournament… did you win? Hatsune questioned him with a curiosity look in her eyes.

"Umm… how should I put it…" He felt nervous. He can't tell his sister that he fleed in the middle of tournament and also he doesn't want to lie to her either. After thinking for a while he finally knew how to escape the situation.

"I lost in the final round." Yes, it's a perfect way to phase it. He did lose in the final round.

"Really? What a pity, I thought Onii-chan would win the tournament."

"Yeah, I guess so… hahaha…" He answered with a dry laugh.

-o-O-o-

In the dinner table, where the family consists with 4 members, father, mother, big brother and little sister was eating dinner. Suddenly, the big brother said some astonishing words.

"Dad, mom I want to transfer to Nashiwara high school."

As he said this, everyone on the dinner table stopped eating and looked at him questioning.

After a several second of awkward silence, his father spoke to break that atmosphere.

"And why do you want to?" it's a normal question, yet it asked about something very important. So normally it is in a serious tone.

"I agreed that Nashiwara high school is also a high level high school, but your school now is like that too, isn't it?"

"Well… It's because I have a personal reason." Yuzuru answered

"And what is that, Yuzuru!?" He said with a serious tone and looked intensely into his son eyes.

"**MY GIRLFRIEND IS STUDYING THERE, FATHER!" **He also looked back intensely into his father eyes as if what he said is the most important thing in the world.

In logical, when you speak with someone, that someone will be the only one who gives a response to you. But this time… that logical is off…

Why? That is a normal question like the answer that is also normal. Because all members of Yuzuru's family except him, said the same word to him at the same time. And that word is…

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Thank you space**

M16m203 Thanks for your encouragement.

Guest-san Thanks for show your interesting.

I'mNotYourAverageItalianClick Thanks for your encouragement and compliment. And also… about that grammars thing… Well… I appreciate it. But you see… I can't correct it that easily without a reason to prove that you're right. If you want to prove, you can leave it as a review or PM me.

You see, before I wrote this story I did some research about grammars because I'm very bad at it. And I see both "hair" and "haired" in stories wrote about character hair colored. So after I gave it some thought I decided to use "haired".

I can't tell you are wrong, but please give me a reason about why it wrote at "hair" and not "haired". If you can't, I need to use it as "haired" and treat it at also the usable word. If you accept the offer, and prove it then I greatly appreciate. Thank you in advance.

* * *

**So here it is my comeback chapter, Chapter 6 I guess. I'm glad and also astonishment that I can come back so soon. It's all thanks to you readers that interesting in my story. **

**As you can see, this story is going to a different direction, to a romance-humor one… as the genre told. So I'd need many of you readers to leave a review and comment on how it is being. Of course, I appreciate both compliment and criticize (mostly complain will be better, it'll let me know what I did wrong and lead to an improvement.)**

**Thanks again for your interested. It's the thing that makes this story revive!**


End file.
